


Shazam meets Spider-Man

by Dove00



Category: Shazam(2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Shazamily meets MCU, This is probably bad, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: It was just another ordinary day in Philly until the Shazam family find themselves in another universe!
Relationships: Billy Batson/ OC, Mary Bromfield/ OC (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Author’s Note

Author’s Note:  
I own nothing but the Original characters and the plot. Enjoy and if you want, like and comment!


	2. Prologue

“How are you sure this will work?” Thaddeus asked Mr. Mind.   
“Billy Batson and his family will not be able to stop us if they are in a different universe, Doctor.” Mr. Mind laughed.   
________________________  
Meanwhile, Billy Batson aka Captain Sparkle Fingers-which he still thinks is a stupid name-laughed as bullets bounced off his and his sibling’s chest. The bank robbers put the guns down and put their hands in surrender.   
Smart choice, Billy thought.   
As they walked away, a bright light stole them away.   
“What the f-“ Freddy swore but was cut off.


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the family.

Peter Parker avoided the hits from the mugger easily. The woman was already running.   
Peter doesn’t know if she’s running from the mugger or him.   
Man, he hates Mysterio for that.   
“To think,” the mugger laughed. “you’re just some kid.”   
Peter knocked him unconscious and webbed him up.   
“A kid that has super strength.” He heard the familiar sound of police sirens and swung away to the roof but stayed to listen.   
“Another mugger caught by Spider-Man.” One of the policemen said.   
“Don’t be fooled. He’s still a murderer.” The other said as they picked the mugger.   
“My son didn’t look up to Mysterio, he looks up to Spider-Man.” Peter swung away as the officer answered back.   
“Well, Miles needs better role models.”   
“Parker.” He heard Strange say into the communication devices.   
“Yeah.”   
“I need your help.”   
—  
Stephen Strange was having massive headaches when Peter came into the temple in New York.   
“What’s up?”   
“Something is coming...or someone.”   
At that moment, something fell through a portal from the ceiling and hit the ground hard. Peter and Strange got into fighting positions, only to see to see a bunch of kids when the dust settled.   
“What the hell?” Strange and a boy with a red beanie said at the same time.   
“We...” a boy with glasses said looking down at himself. “ourselves again.”   
“Who are you?” Peter asked.   
“We are the super six!” A young girl exclaimed animatedly.   
“The...super six.”   
“No one can name anything in this family.” Red beanie said as he helped a different boy up and let him lean on him.   
“Shut up, Captain Sparkle Fingers.”   
“Does that mean it’s bad?” The girl asked.   
“No.” He backtracked. “It’s fine, Darla.”   
“That doesn’t answer the question.”   
“Why should we tell you anything?” Beanie challenged and Peter cringed.   
Strange did his weird menacing magic thing and all their eyes widened.   
“Are you like the Wizard?” He asked.   
“My question first-“  
“Billy Batson. Are you?”   
“I am the protector of the mystic arts.”   
“I don’t think we are in Kansas anymore.” The order girl said. “I’m Mary Bromfield.”   
“I’m Darla Dudley!” The younger girl peeped.   
“Pedro Peña, what’s up.” A Hispanic boy said quietly.   
“Hello, I’m Eugene Choi.” Glasses said.   
“Freddy Freeman, pleasure. Quick question, where are we?”   
“New York.” Peter answered. “I’m P-“  
“Spider-Man.” Strange cut him off. “I am Doctor Strange.”   
“That’s his real name.” Peter added.   
Strange ignored him. “I sense you are not from here.”   
“Philadelphia-“  
“No, a different universe. Do you know the Avengers?”   
“Do you mean the Justice League?” Freddy asked.   
“Ah, crud.” He said after getting confused stares.   
“Can we try our powers?” Darla asked.   
“You have powers?” Peter asked.   
“Given by the Wizard to Billy but he shared them.” Mary answered.   
“One can try.” Strange said.   
“I’ll do it.” Eugene volunteered.   
Everyone moved, Freddy still having to lean on Billy. Strange opened a portal and grabbed something. He brought out a crutch.   
“Thanks.” Freddy said.   
“Ready?” Eugene asked. Strange nodded.  
“SHAZAM!”  
Nothing happened.   
“Wow, I was expecting something.” Peter said.   
“There’s usually Lightning.” Billy said. “Something must’ve happened.”   
“It’s time you go home.”   
Strange began to open a portal but it was just space. Darla gasped.   
“That’s not home.” Eugene said.   
“I figured.” Strange closed the portal and began to walk away. “I will check the libraries for answers. Spider-Man, watch them.”


End file.
